Haunted
by Keeta-x-Tribias
Summary: President Coin has decided to let Katniss sing one song to Peeta, to help with his rehabilitation and to satisfy her need to talk to him. Set in Mockingjay while Peeta is hijacked. Songfic of Haunted by Taylor Swift. -Tribias- K for Hijacking


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really happy about my reviews for my last songfic, Teardrops on my guitar, that I've decided to make another one. Bold-Italic is the song. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or Haunted. They belong to Suzzane Collins and Taylor Swift, respectively.**

Coin had called me into her office, saying she would allow me to do something. She said she knew I would do it.

"Katniss, Peeta's doctors and I have decided that we should _give_ Peeta something positive about you," Oh?Good luck with that. Only Delly could find something good about me_. _"I honestly couldn't find anything about you that wouldn't make him hate you even more" that makes me feel absolutely wonderful, Coin,"But your sister did, she said that you could sing and that Peeta absolutely adored your voice" I sigh, I knew that I could sing, but I don't think Peeta wouldn't still hate me, "So we are allowing you to sing one song to him, and if he doesn't try to kill you, we will allow you to sing to him as much as he wants you to." I am suddenly awakened by a flash of hope, Peeta can still be cured. "Pick a song, Katniss, we have a wide selection of music, courtesy of Plutarch and Fulvia. I nod, "Thank you, President Coin" I run off to find Plutarch.

"Plutarch!" I yell as I find his office, "Yes Katniss?" I am out of breath from running all the way from Coin's office, "I-need-a-song" I pant, he smiles and leads me to a collection of music. I pick out the perfect song and show it to Plutarch, "Perfect."

I practice for a few hours before Fulvia picks me up from my compartment, "ready Katniss?" she asks, I shrug, "As I'll ever be" we reach his hospital room and I am lead into the small space, I hear the voice of a doctor behind me, "Peeta, Katniss will sing to you, she will start when you tell her to, don't worry she won't hurt you" He nods and signals me to start,

_**[Bold-italic is the song; italic is what she is thinking]**_

_**You and I walk a fragile line **_

_**I have known it all this time **_

_**But, I never thought I'd live to see it break **_

_In our first games, I thought it was just an act, but it was never an act for you, was it, Peeta? Yet we were both still hell-bent on making sure the other made it out alive. In our second games, we were both prepared, both ready to die for the other. The moment I blew up the Arena, I thought we were safe; safe from the Capitol. But I was wrong. They'd gotten to you, Peeta._

_**It's getting dark and it's all so quiet **_

_**And I can't trust anything now **_

_**And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake **_

_I could barely trust you anymore, nor can I trust the officials, they're all fighting for different causes. I can no longer distinguish enemy from friend. _

_**Oh, holding my breath **_

_**Oh, won't lose you again **_

_**Something's made your eyes go cold **_

_I wish you were here to help me. I mean the real you, not just some empty shell the Capitol filled with false memories. What have they done to you, Peeta?_

_**Come on, come on **_

_**Don't leave me like this **_

_**I thought I had you figured out **_

_**Something's gone terribly wrong **_

_**You're all I wanted **_

_Only now have I finally figured out my feelings for you, my boy with the bread. I have only figured it out when it was too late. I only now realized you are all I've ever wanted. I wish I had shown it sooner._

_**Come on, come on **_

_**Don't leave me like this **_

_**I thought I had you figured out **_

_**Can't breathe when I know you're gone **_

_**Can't turn back now **_

_**I'm haunted **_

_I can barely breathe without you, Peeta. You are the only one keeping me alive, you are the only thing keeping me from becoming like my mother all those years ago._

_**Stood there and watched you walk away**_

_**From everything we had**_

_**But I still mean every word I say to you**_

_I am so sorry for leaving you behind at the tree. I can't bear the thought of you sitting there without you. I had no idea that I had just left you there along with everything we had._

_You're right Peeta, I am a mutt. I am a monster playing the Capitol's game, and I am a fool for doing so. But I love you and I always have, I am not lying to you, I never will again._

_**He will try to take away my pain**_

_**And he just might make me smile**_

_**But the whole time I'm wishin' he was you instead**_

_Gale's trying to help me, he even makes me laugh form time-to-time, but he's not Peeta. He isn't my dandelion in the spring._

_**Oh, holding my breath **_

_**Oh, won't lose you again **_

_**Something's made your eyes go cold **_

_I won't let them get the better of you, Peeta. I will never let them take you ever again_

_**Come on, come on **_

_**Don't leave me like this **_

_**I thought I had you figured out **_

_**Something's gone terribly wrong **_

_**You're all I wanted **_

_I finally made up my mind Peeta. I want you and no one else. I want to wake up tomorrow morning, with you right beside me, warding off each other's nightmares._

_**Come on, come on **_

_**Don't leave me like this **_

_**I thought I had you figured out **_

_**Can't breathe when I know you're gone **_

_**Can't turn back now **_

_**I'm haunted **_

_I can't fly without you helping me up. I can't do anything right without you anymore. I wish I had realized my feelings for you earlier, but I can't turn back. Life is making me move forward, but I can't without you._

_**I know, I know, I just know**_

_**You're not gone, you can't be gone**_

_**No**_

_The old Peeta's still in there, I know you are._

_**Come on, come on **_

_**Don't leave me like this **_

_**I thought I had you figured out **_

_**Something's gone terribly wrong **_

_**Won't finish what you started **_

_You and I created this rebellion, come help me. You and I will end this together. We will win this._

_**Come on, come on **_

_**Don't leave me like this **_

_**I thought I had you figured out **_

_**Can't breathe whenever you're gone **_

_**Can't go back **_

_**I'm haunted **_

_I miss you, I miss the real you, Peeta. Come back and help me live; come back to me._

_**You and I walk a fragile line**_

_**I have known it all this time**_

_**Never ever thought I'd see it break**_

_**Never thought I'd see it**_

_Fix it, Peeta. I need you to help me fix it. Come back to me._

_**[Song is over]**_

I wait for him to respond. He looks at me for a moment. I look at him. "Could you sing another?" I nearly cry, I want to leap into his arms and cry in pure relief, but I know that would set him off. So I begin a new song.


End file.
